Seals are typically employed in bearings as a means of abating contamination of dynamic surfaces. Prior art seals, as shown in FIG. 4, have a cap and seal 10′ fixed in grooves 24′ in an outer ring 16′. The seal 10′ rotates and misaligns on a spherical surface 26′ of an inner ring 18′. The cap and seal 10′ and the outer ring 16′ misalign with one another, allowing misalignment in each the direction annotated by the arrow B′ and the direction annotated by the arrow C′. If misalignment occurs at an angle greater than angle B, the seal 10″ may contact the roller 22′. If misalignment occurs at an angle greater than angle C, the seal 10′″ may exceed the boundaries of the spherical surface 26′ and lose contact with the inner ring 18′. Either such manner of misalignment impedes optimal functioning of the bearing 100′. A seal that minimizes risk of misalignment via self-aligning features has long been sought in the art.